Paperthin Hymn
by Paris By Morning
Summary: One shot - Cody's perfect chapter comes to a spiraling end as it came down to one mistake that changed it all. Cody/OC.


A/N: This is only going to be a one shot since I haven't written anything since 08', gotta shake off some of the rust. Feedback would be amazing! And if I get enough requests to motivate me into transitioning this into a full story, then I'm all up for it. Thanks, loves. Enjoy!

* * *

_When your only friends are hotel rooms_  
_ Hands are distant lullabies_  
_ If I could turn around, I would tonight.._

"I shouldn't have let her go." The dark haired man said to himself, taking another swig of his beer as he sat in the corner of the room, legs sprawled out and back against the cold, hard wall. "Damnit Cody! How could you let her go?" His free hand clenching into a fist as he swung it against the wall and leaving a hole. Head hanging low, the thoughts of Alex lingered in his mind.

-**Flashback**-

The crackling of leaves would be the only instances of sound that would break the silence as Alex cautiously walked back to the campsite in the blanket of the night, the distant light from the camp fire far off. "Come on, Cody. Where are you?" Her head turning left and right for the hope of her boyfriend, Cody Runnels, would be before her. "Cody!" She hollered as her arms came around herself to keep warm as a cold breeze blew over her. "Co-" The feeling of another's arms quickly wrapped around her from behind as she let out a squeal. "Shh, or big foot's gunna get you." Cody chuckled as he held her in his arms, their bodies pressed against eachother's. "You're so immature! And you know I hate the dark!" Alex's lips curls into a pout before being met by a peck from Cody's. "Yeah? Well who's idea was it to watch all em scary movies before bed the other night?" She couldn't help but giggle as she slipped out of his hold to walk beside him. "Whatever. Who was the one hiding behind me whenever Freddy popped up on the screen?" Alex smirked as her eyes looked over to him, reaching her hand over to gently scratch down his back, mimicking Freddy Krueger. The goosebumps on his body shot up as he cringed, her light laughter filling the air. "Hey, that isn't funny! The dude's freaky." He casually stuck his chest out at an attempt to keep his masculinity, trying to keep his pride. "My poor baby. It's okay, you can admit you get scared too." She playfully spoke in a tone as if he was a child, taking his hand in hers as they neared the campsite. "The only thing I'm really afraid of is losin-" Alex point a finger up to the sky as a shooting star passed by. "Look! A shooting star." He looked up at the sky before back down at her with a smile. "Make a wish, Alex.."

-**End flashback**-

_These roads never seemed so long_  
_ Since your paper heart stopped beating_  
_ Leaving me suddenly alone_  
_ Will daybreak ever come?_

Cody stood from his place, only to stumble, using the wall to his advantage then falling onto the bed. _Bzzz. _He looked over to the side table to see his phone had lit up. With a groan, he flopped over onto his stomach and reached over to grab it. He picked his face up to glance at the screen after he'd disabled the screen lock, eyes heavy with bags the shade of coal. It was a text from Ted. _Since you won't pick up, Vince wanted me to tell you that you could have the next couple days off. Clear your head. Ring me when you can, bro. We're worried about you._ He cleared the text only to be brought back to the home screen, the screen that had a captured shot of Alex; her natural loose-curling brunette hair, bright smile and beautiful green eyes that would look back into his. Though it was only a picture, and a sight that Cody couldn't bare too see. He set his phone onto the pillow as he let out a deep breath, the stench of alcohol filling his nose.

He sat up and began to remove his stained dress shirt. His skin was pale from his recent lack of nutrition and slumber. Cody managed to balance himself onto his feet and made his way out of the room. In the kitchen, he grabbed the lighter and pack of cigarettes off the counter. His steps echoed on the tile floor as he went out to the back yard, shutting the door behind him before he took a seat on the porch. Opening the pack, he tipped it over onto his hand until a cigarette slipped out. It was a bad habit he picked up from Orton. He brought it between his lips and flicked on the lighter, hand cupping around the tip before it lit as he took a deep inhale then blowing out a stream of smoke, slumping back in the chair. Feeling something poking his thigh, he reached into his damp pocket, pulling out a ring._ Alex.._ He laid his eyes on the ring as he twiddled with it between his fingers, examining each detail of it, from it's curve to the cut of the diamond.

_-_**Flashback**_-_

"Yes!" Cody's eyes lit up like the sky, matching Alex's. "Really?" His arms came around her and spun her around as they both laughed in the happiest of moments. "Yes, Cody! I'll marry you!" She planted a kiss on his lips as her hands laid on each side of his cheeks, Cody setting her back onto her feet. There was a smile on each of their faces that couldn't outshine the sun. "Well," he presented his hand out to her, "may I?" Alex giggled as her hand laid onto his. "Why, of course." He slid the ring onto her finger as she gasped as her eyes began to water up. "Baby.. it's absolutely beautiful." She embraced him into another tight hug as a tear rolled down her cheek. Alex looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, Cody." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and wiped the tear up from her cheek with his thumb, "I love you too, Alex." They sat down beside eachother as they began to grow excited for the wedding, prematurely debating of the color theme and guest list, who would be their maid of honor and best man_.._

_-_**End flashback**_-_

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?_  
_ Who's gonna drive you home?_

Cody slipped the ring back into his pocket before taking another drag of his cigarette, watching as the rain dripped from the covering of the porch. He was broken inside, and that was the simplest that could explain how he felt. The only girl he ever loved was gone and with her she took a part of him, a part that he couldn't function without.

_I just want one more chance_  
_ To put my arms in fragile hands.._

-**Flashback**-

Alex stood before Cody, eyes puffed. "How could you? And with that no-good broad!" Cody held her at her wrists, "Stop it, Alex! We didn't do anything, she's just a friend!" She broke from his grip and thumped against his chest with her fist. "You're a liar! I saw those lipstick stains on your collar, and her calls blowin' up your phone!" He took her by the wrist again but with a bit more aggression, enough to not let her get the chance to slip out. "Look at me, Alex!" She turned away. "_Look_, at me!" His stern voice forced her eyes to look into his. "Why would I ever choose to be with a girl other than you? I love you, Alex. If I wanted to be with someone else, then why would we be having our wedding this weekend?" She couldn't help but begin to cry, his guard letting down as she brought herself back from him, rushing out the door and into the car. "Alex! Alex, no!" He ran out after her but she was already out the drive way. His hand ran through his short hair as he looked away, cursing under his breath. He could hear her driving off from the commotion of the motor before the rubber tires skidded against the asphalt and the sound of a collision followed..

_I thought you said forever_  
_ Over and over.._

The rain never felt so cold as it fell on his shoulders. Everyone had already left, leaving him the only one to stand in the gloom. His eyes never left it. He looked over it again and again but never grew tired examining the same engravings, the same details. _RIP Rowan Alexandria Woods (November 27th, 1984 - August 11th, 2009) A beloved daughter and fianc_é_e__, _the tombstone read. A hand came upon Cody's shoulder as his eyes slowly looked over. "We're about to lock the gates, Son. You better get going." The man gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder before walking away. Cody brought his attention back to the grave, breathing in slowly as he felt his heart shatter, "I love you, Alex.."

-**End flashback**-

_A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion._


End file.
